


I Got You

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3000+ words of sinful fucking., Ben Wa Balls, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm kidding there's fluff there somewhere, Kara just wants to be taken care of, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Lena obliged because she wants Kara happy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Soft Kara Danvers, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: “I thought we will-” Kara shakes her head, kinda embarrassed that she thought Lena planned something exciting. Lena kneeled in front of the blonde “is this what you need, baby?” Lena asked as she tucked a stray lock on the blonde’s ear. The blonde nods “Please Ma’am. Take control” she said, almost a whisper. “Take me to the sun room” she adds. “please” she looks up and Lena’s legs buckled, suddenly thankful that she’s kneeling too, Kara’s submitting herself to her and Lena cannot deny that request.orOn rare occassions, Kara lets Lena to top her





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all. I haven't been writing but here's a supercorp smut that nobody asked. hahahaha
> 
> I wrote this on a whim so there's probably one too many typos or wrong grammar.

Supergirl sighed as she drops herself on the balcony of L corp, as expected the raven-haired woman sits on her office chair, claiming it as her throne. Lena spins at the familiar whooshing sound, she gave Supergirl a small smile as she finishes up with Eve on the phone.

 

“Send me the specs and I will look in to it, Eve. I need to go.” Lena mumbles as Supergirl opens the door of the balcony. It’s clear that something is bothering National City’s heroine. Lena stand up, smooths her skirt and greet her as she comes in.

 

“Hey babe.” Lena greets as she plants a soft kiss on Kara’s cheeks near her lips.

 

“Hey.” Kara mumbles, offering a small smile. Lena’s forehead scrunched in confusion because she just saw that Kara, Supergirl handled the issue with the DEO. Kara seems to catch Lena’s confusion.

 

“It’s Alex.” Kara said, Lena understands of course, the mind wipe has been hard for her too. The ever-bubbly Kara became less lively these past few weeks. Lena opened her arms, out of exhaustion both physically and emotionally, Kara took it by leaning in to Lena. The CEO held her firmly. “I got you, Kara.” Lena whispers on her hair.

 

“I know what will make you feel better.” Lena said after a while. Kara separated herself from Lena, just enough to look her in the eye. Lena’s eyes are shining because she knows it will really cheer Kara up. Kara smirked with that too, she can see the cogwheels turning inside her girlfriends head. “I think I know what will too.” Kara said with a tinge of flirty tone.

 

“We should go home.” Lena said and Kara wasted no time, moved around the room carrying all Lena’s stuff and Lena with it. Lena giggles as she was being carried bridal style and out of the balcony. It took them 5 minutes before Kara is landing on the Luthor-Danvers penthouse balcony.

 

“Just leave my stuff there.” Lena points towards the couch on the end of their bed. “and please, change in to something less blue and red.” Lena said with a smirk and went out of the room. Kara hurriedly remove her super suit and settled for a matching sports bra and boy shorts. Kara’s heart is pounding, she can practically hear it even without her super hearing. The heroine kneeled beside their massive bed like an obedient puppy, her blonde hair tied in a single bun on top of her head, hands placed on top of her knees, eyes casting downward, patiently waiting for Lena.

 

Lena on the other hand busied herself preparing her impromptu surprise for Kara that involves, Brainy and Nia running errands for her. “Thank you for helping on such short notice” Lena said as she rubs her temples with her fingers. “Of course, Miss Luthor. According to my calculations, we’d make it there in 15 minutes and 45 seconds depending on what transport Nia would prefer.” Lena chuckles as the call ends.

 

The CEO walked around the counter to fetch 2 goblets and red wine. She’s not sure if that would go with Pizza or Potstickers but she knows Kara would prefer to be wine drunk right now. As promised, Lena hears the doorbell around 15 minutes after, Brainy and Nia both holding 2 boxes of Pizza each and a bag of takeout full of pot stickers.

 

Nia looks behind Lena as if expecting Kara to swoop in but she didn’t. “That’s odd” Nia mumbles under her breath.

 

“What is odd, dear?” Brainy asked, the endearment somewhat forced but it still made Nia blush a little. Lena looked at her in question too.

 

Nia shrugged “I expected Kara to just swoop in and take all these” gesturing towards the boxes Lena is now holding.

 

“Huh. That’s kinda odd, thank you for noticing. I should probably check on her.” Lena said as the pair placed the food on the counter. “Thank you very much. I owe you one.” She said as she accompanies the pair to the door.

 

“No worries, Miss Luthor.” Nia said with a smile.

 

“Please, I told you, you can call me Lena” Lena insisted as she close the door.

 

Lena now busies herself on arranging the boxes and the takeouts on the coffee table. Tonight, will be all about Kara, all her favorites and a long list of movies they haven’t watched.

 

Lena knocks on the door before opening, she’s surprised at seeing the blonde kneeling and patiently waiting. “wha- Kara?” the blonde looks up and looked surprised that Lena isn’t dressed in her lingerie.

 

“I thought we will-” Kara shakes her head, kinda embarrassed that she thought Lena planned something exciting. Lena kneeled in front of the blonde “is this what you need, baby?” Lena asked as she tucked a stray lock on the blonde’s ear. The blonde nods “Please Ma’am. Take control” she said, almost a whisper. “Take me to the sun room” she adds. “please” she looks up and Lena’s legs buckled, suddenly thankful that she’s kneeling too, Kara’s submitting herself to her and Lena cannot deny that request.

 

“Kneel by the door and wait for me.” Lena ordered as she punch in the codes to the sun room. The door clicks and opens with a small hiss. Lena turns on the light of the sun room, it’s been a while since they’ve been in it and everything looks the same as they left it, the walls are lined with special lights that Lena herself developed, they are controlled through a panel by the wall, it’s pretty basic compared to what they have on L corp or the DEO, 3 settings all made for Kara. It is called a sun room for a reason, 4 circles are displayed on the screen, yellow for the yellow sun, red for the red sun, green for the kryptonite setting which of course they only use when Kara is comfortable with it, it’s enough to make her slightly weak but not enough to kill or hurt her and white for just normal fluorescents.

 

Lena touched the white one and adjusted the dim setting. The room illuminated with a soft glow. The sun room isn’t really for their play at first, its purpose was to rejuvenate Kryptonian cells faster that the sun lamps from the DEO, it wasn’t until later in to their relationship that Lena transformed it in to their private play room, adding the rest of the settings, ceiling racks, a big bed with satin sheets, some benches, a swing and some display cabinets that holds a few bondage items, spreaders and sex toys in various sizes.

 

Kara kneeled by the door as she watched Lena walk towards a ceiling rack, adjusting it enough to attach a rope, the blonde gulps a little, excitement sitting on her belly. Lena opens a drawer containing butt plugs and some ben wa balls, she picked the smallest one, about the size of ping pong ball or maybe smaller at its end is small chain and a ring, next she went by the cabinet, selecting a leather cuff and a medium sized vibrating dildo which she now placed on the nearest bench before she went in to the walk in closet.

 

Kara bowed her head when Lena disappeared in to the closet.

 

Lena wore her usual lingerie, lacy black bra match with lacy underwear strapped into her stockings. She released her bun, her waves dropped above her chest. To top it off, she reapplied her scarlet lipstick and wore her satin robe.

 

Kara heard footsteps moving to her position by the door, she anticipated a whip to caress her skin, but she’s met with soft fingers on her shoulder moving towards her chin. Fingers guided her head up, Lena’s on her element, full on dominant mode Kara can’t help but gasp in awe a little.

 

“Stand” Lena orders, so Kara did. The CEO walked around her, checking her out and it made Kara self-conscious. She closed her fist to keep herself from raising her arms to cover herself. Lena stood behind her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

 

“Perfect” she mumbles to her hair as hands and lips roam around Kara’s exposed skin. Lena leaned forward, feeling Kara’s body radiate with warmth. Lena picks up a small controller by the door which looks like a small version of the panels as she guides Kara towards a bench.

 

“On your stomach.” Lena orders as she lightly push Kara towards the bench. Kara bent over, half her body rest on the bench while standing. Lena separated her legs, enough to insert a leg in between Kara’s center. The blonde gasps at the contact, she felt Lena’s hands on her hip and her fingers hook on the waistband of her boy short. Lena dragged it down slowly, Kara’s already wet for her. Lena kissed the back of her thighs leaving red kiss marks on both legs. The CEO moved around the bench, picking up the Ben wa ball beside Kara. The blonde looked up to her and she swore she shouldn’t have because she caught a sight of Lena placing one of the balls inside her mouth, she released it with a pop and smirk at Kara. “Lubrication is important.” Lena informs as if Kara needs that when she’s already so wet and Lena barely touched her.

 

The CEO went back to her original position behind Kara, her hand rested on Kara’s ass cheek, caressing it before giving it a small slap. Kara groans and then moans when Lena inserted the first ball inside her. The second ball slipped easily and Kara clenched so that it would not slip out. “Stand” Lena orders.

 

Kara stood up, feeling the weight of the balls settle near her opening, she clenched tighter to prevent it from slipping out of her. Lena caressed her stomach from behind, from the top of her abs towards under her navel where the first ball sits. Lena adds a little pressure to it which made Kara moan a little, she gave it a soft slap and Kara buckles. Her hands move back up to Kara’s chest, groping her above the soft fabric of her sports bra, Lena removes the offending item and threw it across the room.

 

Her nipples stood in attention as Lena caressed them softly. “Put your arms together” Lena breathes on her neck. Kara follows, raising it in front of her so Lena can put the leather cuffs. Lena picked up the controller and pressed the red button. The lights shifted from warm light to red. Kara felt the red sun soaking through her skin, her senses that are once heightened are now lowered. All she can hear is the soft hum of the air conditioning as Lena guided her to the lowered ceiling rack, she clipped the rope on to the leather cuffs and pulled so that Kara’s hands are above her head.

 

“What’s our safewords?” Lena asked.

 

“Pizza for go and Kale for stop” Kara answered, it would have been funny if she’s not so aroused right now. Lena smirked. “Good.”

 

Lena dropped her robe, the blonde followed the robe with her eyes as it pools on Lena’s feet. Kara clenched tighter when Lena walked towards a cabinet and picks up a riding crop and a crimson blind fold. Kara obediently accepts when Lena put the blind fold.

 

“Positive?” Lena asked and Kara nods.

 

“I need to hear you say it.” Lena whispers on her right ear.

 

“Yes Ma’am, Pizza.” Kara hurriedly said.

 

“Good” Lena whispers on her left.

 

Kara can feel her strength wearing off by the minute, her brain tells her to fight it because she’s so used to fighting the effects of the red sun but every lick of the riding crop against her skin makes it hard to focus.

 

“Surrender, Love. All you have to do is surrender.” Lena whispers against her collar bone. Kara groaned knowing that those kisses will probably bruise in the morning but she knows it will be worth it.

 

She felt Lena’s lips down her sternum, leaving marks just above her breast and then under it. Her nipples are erect, anticipation building in her belly, waiting for Lena to make contact with them but she didn’t. Instead Lena proceeds on her stomach kissing every inch of it, adding pressure to where the first ball sits below her navel.

 

The heroine moaned, her mouth making a small o in pleasure. Lena licked her lips at seeing Kara’s o face, it is indeed one of the hottest thing she’s ever seen. She continues to kiss downward, skipping to where Kara needed her most. She teased her by kissing her inner thighs and ghosting a breath to her clit which made the blonde’s knees buckle.

 

“Please” Kara breathes.

 

“Please Lena.” She repeats “I need you.” Kara thought she won when she felt movement in front of her but instead Lena stood up and moved away making her groan in defeat.

 

“Not yet.” Lena whispered near her lip. Kara leaned forward to feel those lips, she expected Lena to move away but she didn’t. Lena caught her lip at the same time as she caught hers. She kissed her desperately, the blonde held on to the rope above her head, willing it to give in so she can hold Lena by the hair.

 

Lena nipped on her lower lip, “Surrender” she whispered. With that simple word, she did, she let’s go of the rope and her legs gave a little.

 

Kara felt Lena’s hand move lower, grazing her stomach with short nails and to her mound she stops. Lena proceeds lower, Kara felt the finger tips on her clit, igniting a small hiss from her. She bit on Lena’s shoulder when she felt Lena tug on the chain. Pulling the balls a little, Lena tugs again, this time the first ball slides out and Kara moaned loudly on Lena’s ear.

 

“It’s okay, I got you.” Lena said when Kara’s legs gave out a little. Lena held her hips tighter that Kara can feel her nipples make contact with Lena’s lacey bra. The blonde gave a loud ohh when Lena pulled the last ball.

 

“Can you stand?” Lena asks.

 

Kara steadies herself clutching the rope above her head for leverage. When Lena is sure that Kara can stand, she slowly let’s go of the blonde. Kara groans for the loss of contact, Lena chuckled.

“I’m not going anywhere, Love” she said and planted a quick kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara can hear jingling on the background and a moment later Lena comes back, holding her by the hips just like before the only difference now is that Kara can feel a silicon object just below her navel.

 

Lena tugs on her blindfold, revealing hungry dark blue eyes. Kara stared back at her dark green ones first before looking down at the object pressing on her stomach. The object made her moan, not only that it’s dildo but also it is strapped on Lena’s waist.

 

Lena smirked at the small sound Kara made. “Still good?” she asked.

 

“Positive.” Kara replied, with that Lena hoist one of the blonde’s leg and lined the dildo on to her entrance. Lena pressed a button that made the dildo vibrate.

 

“Oh Lena.” Kara moans as she hooks her hoisted leg on Lena’s waist. Lena moved the vibrating dildo on Kara’s clit, adding pressure on to it before moving to her entrance. The first thrust reached Kara’s sweet spot, the vibration combined with the thrusting is enough to push Kara to the edge.

 

“Lena. Oh fuck” she mumbles. Lena continued her moves, the spinning classes and gym membership sure pays off when she can be this strong to hold the girl of steel. Lena can almost smell Kara’s sweat on her neck, at this moments she knows Kara’s all worked up. That gave her enough adrenaline to lift Kara’s other leg, the blonde rides her up and down. Her moans are music to Lena’s ears, every ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ coming from her mouth is a praise.

 

“Let go, Kara. I got you.” Lena mumbles on Kara’s sternum. Kara looks down at her, just in time as Lena latches on to one of her nipple.

 

“OHH! Lena!” She screams as she comes. Lena’s arms are already sore, but she did not stop, she lets Kara ride off her orgasm before putting her down slowly. The dildo slinks out of her, Kara’s legs are limp and the only thing holding her up are the ropes attached to her leather cuff.

 

Lena released the cuffs and guided Kara to the floor. Kara just lays there watching Lena as she removes the strap on, pulls the satin sheet off the bed and placed it on her. Lena lies down beside her, taking Kara’s head and placing it on her shoulder. Kara snuggled on to Lena’s arms, she can feel herself being recharged. She took a peak, the room that was once flooded with red now shines with yellow.

 

“You okay? Was that too much?” Lena asked softly, she designed the room to make Kara human but they haven’t done that for so long after Reign and Kara traveling from Earth X, she’s afraid that she went too far.

 

Kara kisses her shoulder “No, just exactly what I need, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“So this is what you prepared.” Kara teased as they walked back in to the sitting room. Pizza and potstickers probably gone cold.

 

“Yeah.” Lena said tightening her satin robe to her chest. “I thought you were hungry!” Lena said in defense when Kara gave her a teasing puppy look, Alex called it heart eyes and Lena’s still not used to it.

 

“I was hungry!” Kara said “not for food but I am hungry now.” Kara shrugs, also tightening her fluffy robe.

 

Kara pulled Lena on to her lap, the CEO landed with a huff. Lena settled on to her lap, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara gave her a soft and loving smile.

 

“You are so strong, you can break me.” Lena said in a light teasing tone.

 

“I would never.” Kara replied and planted a quick kiss on Lena’s lips.

 

“I love you.” Lena said, Kara’s breath caught on her throat. She’s still not used to hearing it up until now. She still questions her worth and what did she ever do to deserve her.

 

“I love you.” Kara replied as she lifts Lena and guided her to their bedroom, pot stickers and pizzas abandoned for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. okay judge away. =)))


End file.
